I'll Always Love You
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Kalau kau membiarkannya berlalu dan bertindak semaunya seperti ini tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang itu, maka dia yang kau cintai setulus hati akan pergi menjauh, lho, Mukuro-senpai.." Fic buat ultahnya Muku-chan! ga suka ga usah baca! Flame juga boleh


**I'll Always Love You**

**Happy B'day! Buon Compleanno! Otanjoubi Omedetto! Selamat Ulang Tahun, Muku-chan! XDD**

**Walo kamu tambah tua, kamu malah semakin cakep yah! *PLAKK!***

**Fic dengan pair 10069 ((Awas kamu, Mbak Shara! Kenapa kamu menulariku dengan virus ini?)), dimulai yuk?**

**Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei and this crack and chaotic story belongs to me~~**

**Warning : OOC! Misstypo as always! Gajhe, abal, aneh, kemungkinan bikin muntah juga ada~~~ ==**

* * *

"Mukuro-kun..,"

"Apa?"

_Tch! Mengganggu saja! Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk?_

"Aku bosan."

"Terserah."

_Kalau bosan, main saja ke taman ria. Beres, 'kan? Atau supaya extreme, lompat dari Macaw Tower saja sekalian biar mati!_

"Aku ngantuk."

"Tidur saja di UKS."

_Ngantuk? Tidur saja selamanya sekalian!_

"Alu lapar."

"Ya, makan."

_Mau aku kenalkan pada Bianchi? Supaya kau masuk rumah sakit dan aku tak perlu lagi melihat wajahmu yang mesum itu._

"…."

_Diam. Bagus, sekarang tak ada suara menyebalkan dan mengganggu dari orang ini lagi! Lanjutkan membaca bukunya, ah!_

"Ah, itu Kyouya-kun dan Tsunayoshi-kun sedang berjalan masuk dari arah gerbang depan."

_Tsunayoshi-kun dan Kyouya-kun?_

Aku segera menaruh buku yang kubaca dan melihat kearah luar jendela, disana dua primadona SMA Khusus Laki-Laki Namimori sedang berjalan sembari menyalami balik sapaan para lelaki norak itu, kecuali Kyouya-kun. Dia memang judes, tapi dia sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya. Dari waktu pertama kali kulihat dia saat MOS dulu, aku sudah menyukainya. Aaah, andaikan dia mau jadi kekasihku, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun, mati pun aku rela!

_..…. kenapa rasanya ada yang melihatku?_

Aku segera menoleh kearah orang yang melihatku dan tampaklah Byakuran Millefiore, lelaki jangkung dengan rambut putih dan suka tersenyum itu. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat sampai biji matanya seperti mau copot. Memangnya aku ini salah satu dari keajaiban dunia apa dilihat sampai seperti itu?

Aku merespon tatapannya setelah dua primadona manis dan cantik itu masuk ke gedung sekolah, "Hoi, ngapain kamu ngelihat aku sampai kaya begitu, Byakuran?" tanyaku agak jengkel dengan kerut di kening yang benar-benar sudah keriting.

"Bhuuuuuuu! Mukuro-kun nyuekin aku! Kalo ada Kyouya-kun dan Tsunayoshi-kun yang lewat saja, langsung main pelotot sampe matanya mau copot!" dumelnya kesal.

Dia manyun lantaran merasa ku-cuek-bebek-kan. Like I care aja!

"… Mukuro-kun suka sama Kyouya-kun, 'kan? Kenapa tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya?" kata Byakuran enteng.

Spontan aku langsung tersendak mendengarnya, _enak saja sembarangan ngomong!_

"Heh! Kalau bicara dipikir dulu, dipikirnya juga pake otak, bukan pake dengkul! Sembarangan bicara!"

"Tapi memang Mukuro-kun suka dengan Kyouya-kun, 'kan? Nyatakan saja. Apa susahnya hanya bilang 'Aishiteru' begitu?"

_Andaikan saja tidak ada orang di kelas ini, aku pasti sudah melemparkan buku kamus Fisika yang tebalnya melebihi bantalan kursi ini atau melempar manusia ini dari jendela kelas berhubung letak kelas ini ada di lantai 3! _Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kalau sebegitu mudahnya bilang 'Aishiteru', aku ga bakalan pusing mikirnya tau!" aku pun menjitak kepala anak penyuka marshmallow tingkat akut itu. Dia hanya manyun sambil sesekali mencibir. Minta digetok lagi apa?

"Ya sudahlah, terserah Mukuro-kun saja. Apapun yang dilakukan Mukuro-kun, aku pasti akan mendukungmu." Sahut Byakuran sambil memasang senyum lebar. Selebar pintu rumahnya yang luar biasa supermegagiga besar itu, karena rumahnya memang besar dan bernuansa Eropa. Seperti kerajaan kalau dibayangkan.

"Kalau aku mau loncat dari puncak Menara Eiffel, kau tetap akan mendukungku?" tanyaku jahil.

Dia cuma melotot dan menoyor jidatku menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Kamu memangnya mau loncat beneran dari Menara Eiffel?" Tanya Byakuran balik.

"Ya nggak lah! Mana mungkin aku mau mengakhiri hidupku yang masih muda ini dengan cara mati jatuh dari Menara Eiffel?" aku menimpuk Byakuran dengan buku catatan Fisikaku. _Hah, kenapa hari ini harus ada Ulangan Fisika sih? Kenapa tidak diganti dengan Pelajaran membuat puisi cinta saja?_

"Jangan mentang-mentang nanti ada ulangan Fisika, kamu nimpuk aku pake Catetan Fisika, dong, Mukuro-kun!" dumelnya kesal sambil manyun-manyunin bibirnya sampe jontor. Astaga, sekarang aku menambah hobi aneh padanya! Manyun-manyunin bibir. Bagus!

"Biar pelajarannya cepet masuk kedalam otak Burung Unta-mu!" balasku sambil mengambil buku catatanku.

"Enak aja sembarangan ngejek! Fisika mah, keciiil! Harusnya Mukuro-kun yang belajar lebih giat lantaran pelajaran Fisika-mu selalu dapat dibawahku!" ejeknya.

_Huh! Mentang-mentang dia selalu mendapat ranking satu sedangakan aku hanya mendapat ranking dua diseluruh jajaran kelas 3! _Kataku dalam hati, kesal.

"Oke, oke, sekarang bel sudah berbunyi. Reboyama-sensei juga sudah masuk.. lanjut nanti ngobrolnya, ya, Mukuro-kun." Kata Byakuran sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya yang letaknya tepat di belakangku.

"Nah, anak-anak, siapkan kertas kosong, masukkan segala buku yang berkaitan dengan Fisika kedalam tas, dan serahkan semua contekan yang baru saja kalian buat tadi!" kata Reboyama-sensei tegas dengan seringaiannya yang khas. Guru killer yang paling ditakuti di SMA Namimori itu memang dikenal serba tahu soal kelakuan nakal murid-muridnya.

_Kenapa harus ada Fisika di dunia ini? Pelajaran memuakkan!_

Dan ulangan pun berjalan dengan suasana mencekam seperti biasa.

* * *

Byakuran Millefiore dan aku, Rokudo Mukuro, adalah sahabat sekaligus musuh. Sahabat karena rumah kami dekat dan hampir tiap hari dia berada di sekitarku seperti lalat pengganggu, musuh karena entah kenapa baik dalam hal kekayaan, kecerdasan dalam bidang akademik, dan kegesitan dalam bidang non akademik, dia pasti jadi nomor satu dan aku selalu ada di nomor dua. Dari dulu selalu begitu sampai aku bosan karenanya!

Tapi daripada ia yang yang disebut lalat pengganggu, mungkin sebutan itu jauh lebih pantas untukku. Bagi keluargaku, ayah dan ibuku, akulah sang pengganggu. Kata mereka lebih baik aku tidak pernah dilahirkan. Karena aku lahir, mereka kesulitan mengurus surat perceraian mereka.

Dan waktu itu, sewaktu hari pertama aku pindah ke kompleks perumahan yang cukup dibilang sangat mewah itu, aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Anak yang punya rambut putih yang dengan seenak jidat sendiri masuk ke rumahku, menatap penuh benci kearah kedua orang tuaku yang saat itu lagi-lagi sedang cek-cok, mengambil koper dan diisinya koper itu dengan semua baju dan barang-barangku, menarikku keluar dari rumah dan aku diajak ke rumahnya yang jauh lebih besar dari rumahku maupun rumah-rumah lain disekitar kompleks itu.

Dan reaksi orang tua dan keluarga Millefiore itu memang sangatlah aneh bagiku. Mereka menerimaku dalam keadaan apapun, beda jauh dengan keluargaku. Seketika itu pula, baru rasanya aku menjadi manusia normal kembali, aku langsung menangis dan langsung dipeluk oleh Byakuran. Betapa memalukannya aku waktu itu..

Nah, sekarang sudah 10 tahun kami bersama-sama, sampai Byakuran benar-benar hapal kebiasaanku, apa-apa saja yang kusukai maupun yang tidak kusukai. Dia tahu semuanya tentangku, begitu pula aku tahu semuanya tentang dia. Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku saat ini. Bahkan sampai dia tahu mengenai orang yang aku suka. Seperti yang tadi pagi dia katakana, aku menyukai adik kelas kami, Hibari Kyouya. Dia adalah primadona di sekolah ini karena kepintaran. Kedisiplinan, ketegasan, dan kecantikan parasnya. Tak lupa pula karena dia adalah anak seorang komisaris polisi di Namimori ini.

* * *

"Byakuran." Aku memanggil pria itu dengan sedikit enggan.

"Ng? ada apa, Mukuro-kun?" Tanya Byakuran.

"Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Tentu saja ingat, ini hari Rabu, tanggal 9 Juni, ulang tahun Mukuro-kun. Memang kenapa? Ah, aku tahu! Pasti Mukuro-kun ingin kado dariku, 'kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkannya kok!" kata Byakuran sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyum seperti anak kecil, kelihatan idiotnya.

"Sok tahu kamu!" aku menjitak kepalanya.

_Sebal juga kalau berhadapan dengan anak ini.._ keluhku dalam hati. Tabah! Tabah! Tabah!

"Aku ingin minta tolong, hari ini, sepulang sekolah, aku ingin menyatakan perasanku pada Kyouya-kun. Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?" kataku. Aku yakin sekarang ada semburat merah di kedua pipiku. Ampun! Malunya setengah hidup!

_Lho? Kok tidak ada respon? Tidak biasanya dia begini.._

Aku menengok kearah Byakuran, entah kenapa aku sedikit bingung dengan tatapan matanya yang terasa nanar, "Oi, Byakuran? Kau mendengarku tidak?" aku melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya persis. Dia bangun dari lamunannya.

_Akhirnya sadar juga. Kupikir tadi dia mati duduk. Kalo mati sungguhan, 'kan, aku yang bingung mau kubuang kemana mayatnya!_

"Eh? Oh? Uh? Ah, iya, Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran gelagapan.

"Tadi kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tidak sih?" kataku jengkel. Orang serius ngomong malah dicuekin! Pake bengong pula!

"Dengar kok, dengar.. selamat ya Mukuro-kun! Akhirnya kamu berani juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyouya-kun. Lalu kamu mau minta tolong apa?" tanyanya. Kembali ke semula.

"Tolong hari ini temani aku menyatakan perasaanku. Kamu cukup menunggu di depan gerbang saja, kok!" pintaku.

_Memuakkan juga harus jadi seperti pengemis begini._

"Enak aja, nungguin di depan gerbang! Memangnya aku satpam apa?" Tanya Byakuran. Tetap saja dengan hobi barunya, manyun-manyunin bibir.

"Mirip satpam, tenang aja." Aku sukses ditimpuk menggunakan bungkusan marshmallow yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

_Ga isa bedain antara tong sampah dengan lelaki tampan ya?_

"Beuh! Ya udah, aku temani, tapi aku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah saja ya, Mukuro-kun? Disana kan suasananya adem, tenang, aku bisa sekalian baca buku." Tawar Byakuran.

"Iya, iya, terserah kamu. Yang jelas, aku ditemani. Begitu saja, kok."

Dan bel tanda istirahat siang pun mulai menjerit-jerit. Pertanda bahwa pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"Jadi, Mukuro-kun mau langsung nyatain perasaanmu pada Kyouya-kun di ruang Disciplinary Committee nih? Hati-hati, ya? Jangan sembarangan ngomong dan jangan buang waktu, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa pulang kamu tinggal nama lantaran di _kamikorosu_ olehnya!" ingat Byakuran. Seperti ibu-ibu yang memberi wejangan pada putranya kalau pakai sarung jangan lupa pake kolor dulu.

"Iya, iya. Doakan saja supaya berhasil, okay?" dan aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

"Hhh, sekarang tinggal menunggu Mukuro-kun, ya? baca Harry Potter ; The Half Blood Prince aja dulu deh. Gara-gara masalah ini, aku sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan membaca ceritanya!" kata Byakuran sambil membuka halaman 138 Novel laris itu. Sebelum mulai membaca, konsentrasinya buyar karena ada suara manis yang menyapanya.

"Lho? Byakuran-senpai?" sapa suara itu.

Byakuran mendongakkan kepalanya dari novel yang dia baca, "Lho? Tsunayoshi-kun? Belum pulang?" Tanya Byakuran sambil memamerkan senyum Pepsodent andalannya.

"Ah, ini sudah mau pulang, kok, Senpai. Hanya tinggal menunggu Hibari-san saja." Jawab Tsunayoshi Sawada, salah satu primadona SMA Namimori itu, "Lalu, Byakuran-senpai sendiri sedang apa duduk sendirian disini? Bukannya biasanya bersama-sama dengan Mukuro-senpai?" Tanya Tsuna agak heran melihat Byakuran yang sedang sendiri.

"Hem, dia ada perlu sedikit dengan Kyouya-kun. Pasti Tsunayoshi-kun tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?" Tanya balik si Millefiore. Senyum tak pudar dari wajahnya yang cukup tampan itu.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan…"

"Yup! Mukuro-kun sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Kyouya-kun sekarang!" senyumnya tambah lebar. Sementara Tsuna hanya memasang wajah gugup, "Kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"A-Anoo.. jangan-jangan kalian itu tidak tahu kalau…"

* * *

"Kyou-Kyouya-kun! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku lantang. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan tak percaya, pencil yang dia pegang jatuh ke lantai.

_Ja-jangan-jangan dia tidak akan menerimaku! Bagaimana ini? Oh Bumi… telanlah aku dan bejek-bejeklah aku supaya wajahku tersamarkan! _Pintaku dalam hati.

"Kau.. Kau ini bicara apa? Rokudo Mukuro?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hah?" aku tertegun, "Aku.. aku baruu saja bilang maukan kau menjadi kekasihku..Kyouya-kun?"

"Jangan main-main. Aku ini sudah punya seseorang!" bentaknya. Aku terperanjat kaget.

_Sudah punya seseorang?_

"Namanya Dino Cavallone, dia itu sekelas denganmu. Apa kau belum tahu?" tanyanya.

"APAAA?"

Seketika aku langsung menjerit dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada dia. Aaaah.. sepertinya aku memang ingin bunuh diri saja setelah ini….

* * *

"Apa katamu, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kyouya-kun sudah memliki kekasih? Aduuuh, gawat deh.."

"Iya, dia itu 'kan sekelas dengan Senpai. Kupikir Senpai sudah tahu. Apa Mukuro-san baik-baik saja, ya?"

"Mungkin akan sedikit terpukul mengingat dia itu sudah menyukai Kyouya-kun sejak pertama ketemu di MOS dulu sih..," jawab Byakuran sambil menghela napas panjang.

Tsuna menatap wajah Byakuran sesaat, membuat Byauran agak heran, "Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-kun? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja… apa tidak apa begini? Byakuran-senpai bukannnya sangat menyukai Mukuro-senpai? Kenapa kelihatannya sangat mendukung hubungan Mukuro-san dengan orang lain?"

Seketika itu, Byakuran langsung melongo, tapi langsung digantikan dengan senyum misterius, "Fufu, tak kusangka Tsunayoshi-kun bisa tahu. Padahal aku sudah bersikap sewajar mungkin lho." Jawab Byakuran kalem.

"Yaah, kalau dilihat baik-baik, pasti akan ketahuan kok." Tsuna menjawab sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Dengar, ya, Tsunayoshi-kun.. Betapapun aku mencintai pria itu, selamanya pria itu tak dapat kugenggam kedalam tanganku.. walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun…," Byakuran menjawab enteng sambil kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Byakuran-senpai. Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, ya! Aku pergi ke tempat Hibari-san dulu." Pamit Tsuna sambil berdiri dan mau beranjak dari situ sebelum Byakuran menghalanginya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun juga berjuang agar bisa bersama Giotto-sensei, ya?" senyum jahil mengembang. Membuat anak beriris coklat itu blushing.

"Ke-kenapa bisa ketahuan sih? Yah, aku juga akan berjuang! sampai besok, Byakuran-senpai!" anak berambut coklat bergaya spike itu melambai dan segera pergi menuju ruang Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

"Mending pulang dan langsung mandi saja ah.. patah hati memang menyebalkan…," kataku lesu.

_Penolakan yang diberikan Kyouya-kun sadis sekali padaku… Ng? itu kan.._

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah, Mukuro-senpai? Selamat malam." Jawab anak itu sambil membungkuk padaku. Manis sekali.

"Malam? Memang sudah malam, ya?" aku melihat kearah jendela. Siluet warna orange sekarang telah digantikan dengan tirai lain. Tampak pemandangan biru tua langit disana dan disertai beberapa bintik cahaya putih.

"Astaga, Mukuro-senpai lupa waktu karena Hibari-san, ya?" Tanya Tsunayoshi-kun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Aku takkan bertanya bagaimana dia tahu, karena aku sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Aaah, sudah selarut ini rupanya. Byakuran pasti mengamuk karena kelamaan menungguku. Aku permisi, Tsunayoshi-kun!" aku ingin segera pergi karena tak terasa, aku sudah membuat si Millefiore Idiot itu menunggu selama 3 setengah jam! Bagus sekali! Dibuat menunggu seminggu saja sekalian biar dia lumutan!

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Mukuro-san!" hadangnya sambil memegang lenganku.

"Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanyaku.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nah, maaf sudah mengganggu, Mukuro-senpai. Sampai ketemu besok..," pamit Tsunayoshi-kun sambil memberikan senyum manisnya padaku.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati Tsunayoshi-kun." Ingatku padanya mengingat dia lumayan ceroboh. Namun disitulah charm point-nya, sifat cerobohnya membuat semua ingin melindunginya supaya jangan sampai terluka.

_Tapi.. apa maksud dari ucapan Tsunayoshi-kun tadi, ya? Yang jelas sekarang harus ke taman belakang sekolah! _Dan secepat kilat aku pergi menyusuri lorong sekolah sampai kesana.

* * *

"Oi, Byakuraaaaaaaannn!" teriakku dari ujung taman. Dia menoleh dengan muka ditekuk masam. Bagus!

"Mukuro-kun kejam! Ingin membuatku mati duduk apa? Bokongku sampai panas karena kelamaan menunggumu, tahuuuu!"

_Sesuai dugaanku, dia ngamuk.. _kataku dalam hati. Pasrah.

"Iya, iya, maaf.. aku…"

"Ditolak dan akhirnya merenung sendirian, 'kan?" tebaknya cepat dan tepat. Membuatku hanya mengangguk.

_Tuh, 'kan? Tanpa cerita apa-apa juga dia pasti tahu…_

"Tadi aku ketemu dengan Tsunayoshi-kun dan dia bilang kalau Kyouya-kun sudah punya kekasih, jadi aku yakin tadi kamu ditolak," jelasnya. _Pantas saja.._

_Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun?_

"Tadi aku juga bertemu anak itu, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku…," kataku pada Byakuran.

"Memang dia mengatakan apa saja padamu?" Tanya Byakuran sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebungkus marshmallow.

"….. Tidak penting juga sih….,"

"Ya sudah. Eh, Mukuro-kun, coba lihat keatas!" kata Byakuran sambil menunjuk keatas, aku hanya menurut dan hal itu membuatku ternganga tak percaya. Hamparan bintang tepat ada diatas kami.

"Hah? Gila! Kolam bintang! Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pemandangan seperti ini di sekolah! Tahu begini, aku lebih baik membuat camp disini saja!" kataku antusias, "Andai saja ada teleskop atau teropong, pasti beberapa rasi bintang bisa terlihat!"

"Kalau begitu, Mukuro-kun bisa tutup mata sebentar?" pinta Byakuran. Aku menutup mata, menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan, "Sekarang buka matamu pelan-pelan.."

Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat sebuah teropong bintang dihadapanku dengan sebuah pita ungu melilitnya, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUKURO-KUN!"

"In-Ini 'kan…"

"Teropong bintang yang kau inginkan, 'kan? Aku tahu karena tiap hari ketika kita melewati Toko Starry Sky, pandangan matamu hanya tertuju pada teleskop ini. Ya, kuputuskan untuk membelinya pake uang tabunganku."

Aku hanya bisa terpukau oleh pesona teropong bintang itu, begitu mewah dan indah! Aku menyukainya! Sangat! Aku mencoba melihat rasi bintang menggunakan teropong itu dan hasilnya sangat jelas dan jernih!

Aku menoleh kearah Byakuran, "Terima kasih, Byakuran. Aku menyukainya.." kataku sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama kukubur dalam-dalam.

Dan entah kenapa, rasanya aneh. Sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan itu, aku merasa bibirku terasa hangat. Dan saat aku sadar, Byakuran ternyata menciumku!

Aku tak bisa menolaknya, amat sangat tidak bisa menolaknya! Ada apa dengan otakku? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya? Otakku tidak mampu memerintah tubuhku untuk mendorong tubuh Byakuran yang jauh lebih besar dariku itu!

_Aaaaaaaahhh! Aku kehabisan napas! _Seruku dalam hati. Baru setelah itu, tanganku dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Byakuran menjauh. Kami berdua terengah-engah. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?

Byakuran menatap tajam kearahku, "Ma-Maaf, Mukuro-kun.. tadi waktu kau tersenyum..a-aku refleks.. i-itu cuma kebetulan! Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya? Aku mohon! Itu hanya refleks! Sumpah!" dia gelagapan sendiri.

"I-Iya.." aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas, merah padam bak kepiting rebus yang sudah dilumuri dengan saus tomat!

"Se-sekarang pulang, yuk? Sudah liat bintang-bintangnya, 'kan? Kalau masih mau lihat, nanti keatap rumah saja." Walau tersamarkan malam, aku masih dapat melihat semburat merah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan aku pun menyambutnya.

"Jangan-jangan.. yang tadi dimaksud oleh Tsunayoshi-kun itu…" aku teringat ucapan Tsunayoshi-kun padaku tadi.

_

* * *

"Kalau kau membiarkannya berlalu dan bertindak semaunya seperti ini tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang itu, maka dia yang kau cintai setulus hati akan pergi menjauh, lho, Mukuro-senpai.." kata Tsuna sambil menepuk punggung Mukuro. Dia pun berlalu meninggalkan pria yang sekarang sedang melongo itu. _

* * *

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Mukuro-kun?" Tanya Byakuran sambil menoleh padaku.

_Byakuran…_

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Byakuran.." dan kami pun berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil menenteng marshmallow dan teropong di tangan kami masing-masing.

_Terima kasih, Tsunayoshi-kun._

**-FIN-**_  
_

* * *

**Oke, aku tau ini cerita kelewat OOC, tapi aku lumayan menikmatinya loh~~~ XDD *PLAKK!***

**Sebenernya niat publishnya itu pagi, tapi karena tadi acara keluarga sampe sore, ya baru isa publish sekarang, kalau ada misstypo, harap maklum, lupa di edit… T_T**

**Nah, kalau berkenan, silakan me review fanfic hancur bin abal ini~~~~ =D**

**See You Again~~~~ *waves hands***


End file.
